Nothing More
by xpskl
Summary: She walks down the hall and hears something she doesn't want to hear. She'll show them.
1. Can't we just have ice cream?

"Aww…do we have to?" Chloe whined. "Can't we just have ice cream like the last time?" Chloe asked Jasmine hopefully. Jasmine rolled her eyes and smirked. _That seems to run in the family _Chloe thought. Jasmine put her finger to her lips and pointed to Valentina's door.

"Sorry, no can do. Mom's in her office." she whispered. Chloe pouted then sighed in defeat.  
>"Fine…can I use your bathroom first?" Chloe asked.<p>

"Down the hall, 3rd door on the right." she replied. "Oh and if you decide to climb out the window to avoid practice, don't bother. There's no window."

"Thanks!" Chloe said as she started down the hall. Just as she got to the 3rd door, she heard faint voices behind the 2nd door.

"I don't want you to distract her. What if you were to get hurt and she decides to save you?" said a stern voice who Chloe assumed to be Valentina.

_Who are they talking about? She?_ Chloe wondered.

"I don't want her risking another one of her lives to save yours. Her lives are too valuable." Valentina continued.

_They're talking about me? _Chloe thought, shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I do not think of Chloe as anything more than the Uniter. Someone I'm supposed to protect. Maybe even a friend, but that's it. Just a friend. Nothing more." stated the other person. That unmistakable accent…

Chloe backed away from the door slowly, tears beginning to form. _He doesn't care about me…I'm just a job to him…_ a tear trickled down her cheek and she roughly wiped it with her sleeve. Running out of the hallway, she snatched her bag from the couch and ran out the front door before Jasmine even had a chance to register what she was doing.

"Chloe! Where are you going?" Jasmine demanded urgently. Chloe was already three flights of stairs down. Waiting for the elevator would've taken too long and she needed to get out of there. Immediately.

By the time Jasmine had gone after Chloe, Valentina and Alek had stepped out of her office.

"You don't think…" started Alek.

"No…we would've heard her…" interrupted Valentina worriedly.

"I'll go after her." Alek said, hurrying out the door. _Chloe, please don't do anything stupid,_ he silently pleaded.

Chloe ran down the last flight of stairs and sprinted out the front door past dozens of astonished bystanders in the lobby. She increased her speed and ran past cars swerving to avoid her. She jumped onto a dumpster, using it as a step to propel herself onto the roof. Chloe ran as hard as she ever had and soon got to her house.

"Hey Chloe, what's the hurry?" her mom asked, seeing her daughter panting and red-faced.

"It's nothing, I'm kind of tired and I kind of want to go to bed." She said. "Oh and if anyone knocks on the door asking to see me, tell them I'm not here." she states, going upstairs.

"Okay?" Meredith said, slightly puzzled at her behavior.

Chloe locked her door, her window, and she closed the curtains, not wanting to talk to anyone, human and Mai alike. Then she sat down in the corner, finally letting her tears fall freely.

At some point, Chloe had fallen asleep but multiple vibrations from her cell phone finally woke her up. She sighed, wiped her face, and hesitated before pressing open.

_Jasmine: Chloe what's wrong? Where are you?_

_Alek: Hey, where are you?_

_Paul: Where are you? Alek and Jasmine are looking for you?_

_Amy: YOU BETTER CALL ME…don't make me worry…_

_Alek: We need to know that you're safe._

_Jasmine: We went to your house but your mom said you weren't home._

_Alek: We'll leave you alone when we know you're safe. Come on; just tell me where you are._

Chloe sighed and turned off her phone. _Am I over-reacting? _She thought to herself. _No, I'm just a burden to them, just a job, just a helpless little girl. Well, I'm not going to stand for this. I'll show them._

* * *

><p><strong>Originally wanted this to be a one-shot but it got too long and I didn't know how to continue it so I split it into two parts. Any suggestions on how Chloe will show them that she's not helpless? Please review!<strong>


	2. Can I get to my locker please?

**Wow! So many wonderful reviews! I think I replied to all of them but I'm sorry if I didn't! This is sort of a filler chapter that kind of got dragged out. Sincere apologies.**

Chloe went to the bathroom, washed her face, and then sat on her bed, focusing on all the little sounds in her room and out. The sound of her alarm clock ticking, sound of her mom's soft, steady breathing in the other room, the sound of crickets outside. She closed her eyes and focused. She could hear the wind whistling outside, the sound of loud traffic a few blocks away, and the almost familiar sound of breathing on her roof.

Chloe quietly opened her door and walked out. Then at the top of the stairs, she took a running start and jumped. She landed at the base soundlessly. Chloe smirked and jumped onto the couch and then the other couch. Couch after couch she jumped soundlessly, smiling at her own little victory.

"Chloe?" Her mom called, walking down the stairs yawning.

_Uh oh,_ she thought as she took a leap to the kitchen. She silently got a glass out of the dishwasher.

"Yeah mom? Just getting a drink of water." Chloe replied, putting the glass in the sink and washing it.

"Okay then," she said, coming down the stairs, "just wanted to tell you that Jasmine and Alek came over earlier looking for you. I told them that you weren't home but they looked worried. Is there something you're not telling me?" Meredith inquired.

"No, not really." Chloe answered. "I'm going to go to bed. Night!" All the leaping had made her tired. Chloe trudged up the stairs and collapsed into bed. All her problems could wait.

At 5:30 AM, Chloe woke up with a start. She looked up groggily wondering what could have given her such a rude awakening. She had been in the middle of a dream about the Order and how she was beating them up.

Chloe got out of bed and yawned. Then she heard it again. Someone was knocking on her window. _Probably just Alek or Jasmine, _she told herself as she headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After washing her hair with one of her mom's expensive shampoo's, she got out and dried herself off. Then she blow-dried her hair and put it in a French braid. Then, Chloe went to her closet, pulled out the strapless blue belted dress **(Link to outfit in my profile) **she had gotten a few days ago, and slipped it on. _To think I wanted to look good for Alek. _She thought angrily. Then she slipped on a pair of cowboy boots, a multi lace bow necklace, and a crystal bow bracelet. Chloe looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. _That'll show him._

* * *

><p>Alek and Jasmine quietly talked amongst themselves in the hallway in front of Chloe's locker.<p>

"I don't know what happened? What were you and Valentina talking about?" Jasmine asked furiously.

"That is none of your business." snapped Alek. Lack of sleep was getting to him, he had been up all night worrying about Chloe. All of a sudden, the double-doors of the school burst open and in walked Chloe. Alek and Jasmine looked up sharply and Alek's jaw dropped. Chloe looked…amazing, and Alek's "Jocko" friends thought so too. Everyone in the hall stopped their conversations and watched as Chloe walked in, smile on her face, and brimming with confidence.

"Excuse me, can I get to my locker please?" she asked Alek and Jasmine, they were still staring at her.

"What happened yesterday?" demanded Alek.

"You ran out crying so fast that we couldn't find you." Jasmine questioned, gentler than Alek.

"If you two wouldn't mind, I'd like to get to my locker before I'm late for class." Chloe replied, oblivious to their questioning gazes.

Alek and Jasmine got out of the way as Chloe spun the dial and opened her locker.

"This isn't over; I'm going to pester you non-stop today." Alek stated, smirking. Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath, determined not to lash out at him.

"Yeah, you do that. Have fun." She said cheerfully as she took her books and skipped off to homeroom. Alek shook his head and headed in the other direction towards his friends.

"Dude, King looks hot today. Can't believe I'm saying this but I'd totally tap that." said one of them. Alek's hands clenched into fists as he heard that and he was tempted to punch someone's head in.

Meanwhile, Chloe was ignoring all the looks that random guys were giving her. One of Alek's "Jocko" friends had even cornered her and tried to kiss her. He had been calmly pushed off and told that she wasn't interested. The look on his face was priceless. She smirked, thinking about what Alek's reaction would be. _This is kind of fun. _

Alek watched as Chloe confidently walked to her next class. She wasn't strutting like those other popular girls. _What is going on? _Alek thought, bewildered.

Chloe smirked as she snuck a peek at Alek's face. _He's so clueless. This is going to be so fun! _She thought excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Shout-out to all those who gave me ideas for what Chloe will do! Among them were: MsRobinsonCrusoe17, MinaLina, qsrenity, nightdinosaur, KayJay112, Dramionelover01, kalilong7, snapsnap2413, iltnlock, Kylee-Cat, RainLover21. Thanks for all the ideas guys! Even if I don't use all of them, I appreciate the help! :D Oh, and I'm SOOO SORRY IF I FORGOT TO MENTION YOU!<strong>

**Oh and I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King. If I did...well...you know**


End file.
